Citrusella Flugpucker
Citrusella Flugpucker is a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is a palette swap (recolor) of Jubileena Bing-Bing and only appears for a few scenes: paying Random Roster Race's fee and later at the beginning of the random roster race, next to Vanellope's empty spot. Citrusella is absent on the online adaptation of Sugar Rush. Appearance Citrusella Flugpucker is a young girl with rosy skin and indigo eyes. She has dark blue hair put into pigtails with a purple blueberry hat on her head. She wears a purple jacket with white stripes. She has a white shirt with purple cherries in the middle. She has a purple skirt with blueberries on the ends and pink-polka-dotted, blue-lined, purple legwarmers with her dark purple boots. Since she is Jubileena's pallete swap, she looks quite like Jubileena. Trivia *Citrusella is the only palette swap seen on the character selection screen, and the only one seen with a unique roster pose. *When everyone is paying their coins, she is seen behind Rancis Fluggerbutter, but her name is not called out and she is already on the board as number 6. She also seems to pay Jubileena's fee as Jubileena is already on the track when her name is announced. *Although she is a palette swap of Jubileena Bing-Bing, in the original release her avatar on the racing board was a recolor of Minty Zaki. However, this was corrected in international versions that used icons instead of the name lines. *She, Sticky Wipplesnit and Torvald Batterbutter are better racers in the Random Roster Race than the racers they are based on - Jubileena Bing-Bing and Minty Zaki, respectively. *When Ralph intrudes on the racers, Citrusella seems to run away from Sticky's kart, and Sticky appears to be running from Citrusella's. *Citrusella, the other recolors, and Vanellope are the only racers that don't appear in the browser-based version of Sugar Rush Speedway. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that do not have their own grandstand. *In the kart destruction scene, Citrusella and the other recolors are not present, suggesting that they may actually like Vanellope and do not want to hurt her. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that don't appear at Felix and Calhoun's wedding. *Her name seems to come from citrus candy. *Citrusella's kart is identical to Jubileena's, except it is blue rather than red, giving it the appearance of blueberry pie. Some fan names for her kart are the Blue-Buggy, Blueberriot and Blueberede. *Even though she and the other recolors don't appear in the video game adaption of the movie, you can see her and the other recolors' names on the raceboard in the opening cutscene. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that don't appear in the ending scene in which all the racers get back their memories. If you look closely, even their karts have disappeared. *Even though she and the other recolors don't have any concept art, there is early concept art of two racers whose only differences are their palettes, hinting that the recolors were planned from the beginning and were probably supposed to have a bigger role. *Just like the other recolors, when the random roster race starts, she is only seen in the beginning and doesn't appear for the rest of the scene. *A face character of Citrusella was introduced in 2016 along with other Sugar Rush Racers as part of Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade, acting as baton twirlers ahead of Vanellope's float. *She, Torvald, Sticky, and Nougetsia were the only racers that were not made in toy form. Gallery Category:Minor Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Recolors Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph es:Citrusella Flugpucker